


Goodnight Baby

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro needs a bit of help falling asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Baby

Light taps on my cheek woke me up. Cold fingers ran along my skin, tracing my eyebrows then up to my hairline pulling my hair back behind my ear. Pietro’s fingers moved down to my neck then onto my shoulder. His hand ran down my arms and to around my waist curling around me and pulling himself even closer. He buried his head into my back, mumbling something. I could feel his body shaking, his fingers tapping against my skin.

Something was wrong.

“Baby, whats wrong?” I turned around, now holding him in my arms as he hid into my chest. His trembling body was  either because he was in hyperactive mode or something had happened.

“Pietro you are worrying me” I lifted his head from my chest, “what’s wrong?” Holding his face, I searched for any clues into what was wrong. He had a blue tinge to him, letting me know he was in overdrive but with  dead eyes,  I knew he couldn’t sleep.

“I went for a run to try to get tired but I can’t calm down” He yawned, pulling my hands away from his face and snuggling into my neck. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

My arms wrapped around him and  rubbed his back in hopes to get him to calm down. His eyes closed and his breathing even out for brief moment before his body twitched and he was back awake. His eyes shot open and his body was buzzing again.

“Im sorry” he sighed and rolled onto his back, taking in deep breaths trying to get to sleep.

He lied there hands folded across his across his stomach and eyes staring at the black celling above. He wasn’t going to get to sleep in the uniform. Grabbing onto the end of his shirt, i pulled it up.

“Arms up” he complied. Pulling the shirt of easily and tossed it across the room.  Pietro leaned up for a quick kiss while i moved my hands to his pants. Lifting his hips up, i slid his pants off. Pietro pulled me back up for a kiss.

I pulled him back down,  snuggled up into him, draping my leg over his waist and arms around his still trembling body. His head was on my chest, his arms around my waist holding onto me to try and keep warm.I took deep breaths to try and get his breathing to match the same. His skin was a lot colder compared to mine but hopefully he would warm up soon.

“Can you sing for me” Pietro mumbled.

Shocked by his sudden request but willing to do anything i could to calm him down, i started to sing the first song that popped into my head, The Kids Aren’t All Right by Fall Out Boy.

_And in the end, ill do it all again  
I think you’re my best friend_

Pulling my hand out of his and running it through his hair.

_Don’t you know that the kids aren’t all, kids aren’t all right._

He shivered, pulling the covers high and moving further into me.

 _I’ll be yours_  
When it rains it pours  
Stay thirsty like before  
Don’t you know that the kids aren’t all, kids aren’t alright.

His breathing had returned to a normal pace and his body was no longer buzzing.

“You tired?” I asked, looking down to see his eyes closed.

Pietro nodded, head still on me and he wouldn’t be moving anytime soon.

“Good night baby” I kissed his cheek, snuggling back into him.

He was sound asleep, his chest moving in deep even breaths and muscles not twitching. I worried about him, a lot more than he knew but he wasn’t alright and he needed help, we just had to find it.    


End file.
